Broken Beauty
by Sylviah Elric
Summary: Sequel to Blind Beauty. Noah Uley leaves La Push, also leaving her beloved family members devastated and heartbroken. Embry draws into himself, Sam is punishing himself for being a bad brother, and the Cullens feel bad all together.
1. The Border

**1. The Border**

Ever since she left, he'd been counting the minutes - no, the seconds upon her departure. He was just waiting, hoping that his Noah would come back to sit in his lap and tell him those last four words she'd left him with: _I love you_, _Embry_. Those words replayed in his head like a broken record, trying to keep the heart of his hope beating, keeping it from dying. It was failing after he thought of Noah's running figure disappear into the trees. The love of his life was gone and if he knew about those royal bloodsuckers, she probably wouldn't return.

Embry was nudged by Seth, who let out a worried whine when his friend didn't seem to react in response. He decided to trust Seth with the information in his thoughts given that he was _much _kinder than his sister and the Alpha of the pack. He stayed in his gigantic wolf form for several hours now, refusing to phase back until it was absolutely necessary. Until Noah was back into his arms.

_Do you want to tell the Cullens?_ Seth asked. He lifted his sandy brown body off of the wet ground, gesturing to the mansion-like home the Cullens owned. The spotted wolf gave no reply, sluggishly placing his head onto his front legs and closing his half-open eyes. In response, the younger wolf trotted off into the forest, shrinking back into his human form. Once he shrugged on his pants, Seth headed to the Cullens' driveway to be intercepted by his sister.

"What did he say?" Leah asked, tilting her head over to the denser part of the group of trees. Seth only lowered his own, showing that his words meant bad news.

"We might need to call a _full _pack meeting, including the Cullens," he answered, the door immediately opening at the mention of the vampire coven. The two were pulled inside by the pixie-like Alice Cullen, the psychic vampire of the coven. She sat the two werewolves down on the couch in the center of the room, hands on hips.

Her brother, Edward, and his wife, Bella, approached them. He wore a confused look on his face, as if he were pondering their thoughts instead of his own.

"Explain your thoughts, please," he said to them blankly.

Seth cleared his throat. "Well, Noah came over to Embry's place after something that happened between him and Gabe. Then, out of the blue, she told him that she had to leave because of the Volturi. They're after her and before Embry could go after her, she was long gone."

"What!?" Leah exclaimed, brows arching. "I thought she got rid of the spawn."

"She did," Seth affirmed, nodding his head. "Poor Em. He's so torn up about this."

Edward didn't know what to say to that. He knew how he suffered when he forced himself to leave Bella as soon as he felt that she wasn't safe around him. This imprinting concept seemed to make it worse. He heard Embry's thoughts of sorrow and despair.

"What's he thinking, Edward?" Bella asked. She hoped that the werewolf didn't reduce himself to a zombie like she did when Edward left her.

"He's thinking about Noah's departure. It's playing repeatedly through his head," he answered, shaking his head. Bella's expression turned sadder than it had been earlier.

Edward held her consolingly. She and Embry weren't the best of friends, but he tolerated her, teased her back at the time she was human. Seth spoke, brown eyes turning dull. He had lost the shine in them.

"Where's Carlisle, Bella? I'm sure he would've come down once he heard me talk about a pack meeting," he said, looking around the living room.

"He went hunting with Esme and the others," she answered. "You guys get some rest. We'll be sure to tell him about what happened."

The Clearwaters agreed without hesitation, one of them deeply worried about Embry.

Jacob Black ran through the forest at an alarming rate. He heard the painful thoughts of his pack mate and couldn't stop wondering about what had happened to him to cause such pain and heartbreak. That was when he saw it: the image of Noah running out of Embry's house and into the forest, without a trace. He kept playing it over and over, the last memory of his imprint and it was driving Jacob crazy. It was so depressing that he had started to shed a few tears himself. It started to remind him of the time the Volturi came. Bella had instructed him to run with Renesmee if things got too dicey for the large group of vampires and werewolves to handle.

Hopefully, those royal bloodsuckers didn't try any dirty tricks or Sam would be furious. He was lucky that he got away unharmed as he held the Alpha back from killing Embry way back when. But to be in the way while he cursed and ranted on about those faulty law-keeping, Volturi bloodsuckers taking away her little sister..? He remembered that fury he had witnessed once he told him Noah was pregnant with a vamp's kid and did not need to relive that. Jacob was interrupted by Embry's thoughts.

_I was too slow, Jake_, he mumbled dreadfully. _I didn't catch her in time. Sam's definitely going to kill me. He might as well, seeing that I don't have Noah anymore…_

_Hey, man_, Jacob said, _Don't go suicidal on me! Sam's not going to kill you; this is not your fault! Noah's doing this for a reason. We just have to find out what that reason is. _

Embry fell silent, back into his overly repeated thoughts of Noah.

Jacob just continued finishing up his patrol, not catching the scent of any vampires nearby. Little did he know, a certain werewolf was watching him.

Taylor went searching for the emotional mess that was Gabe. It was a fairly short trip, given the fact that he was a lazy bum. Taylor, not Gabe. He admitted this to himself thousands of times and he wasn't ashamed of his laid-back attitude. Once he reached Port Orford, Oregon, he lost his Alpha's scent. So he shrugged his shoulders, never minding the fact that he searched for hours for nothing and phased back. He decided to relax for a bit, treat himself to a miniature vacation. He was seated on a bench that seemed way too small for him and admired the sight of the water sloshing back and forth.

He closed his eyes for a second and heard Cain's angry thoughts.

_Taylor, what are you _doing_?_ Gabe's brother screamed, trying to contain his anger while eating dinner at Emily's. _Where the heck is Gabe?_

Taylor sighed, pinching the bridge of his caramel-skinned nose. He didn't need to deal with this. He needed relaxation, damn it, and that is what he was going to get, no matter what!

_I dunno and I don't care. Why don't you find out? I can't reach him through my thoughts anymore; he's blocking me_, he answered honestly.

_I can't either_, Cain stated, sounding irritated. _He's still torn up about Noah, I guess._

Taylor snorted, not understanding why the Alpha was punishing himself for just one mousy, foolish girl. He wouldn't be surprised if he found him rocking himself to sleep in a corner somewhere. Cain picked up that thought and growled threateningly at the young werewolf.

_Watch it, Taylor_, he warned. _Just come back. We'll deal with him, later. _

_Whatever_, Taylor replied, putting up a mind block himself.

Cain sighed, wondering how to deal with that pack member of his. After Noah had left to see Embry, he had made himself comfortable at her brother's wife's home. The kind woman had let him overstay his welcome by offering him some food. Being almost deprived of people food given that he was on the road with his pack, he accepted without hesitance.

He looked down at his plate, sticking his fork into his fourth serving of spaghetti. He shoved the last bit into his mouth, chewing slowly. He didn't want to disgust anybody with his table manners. It had been a while since he used them. After he finished, he picked up his plate, washed it, and placed it in the sink.

"Thank you, Emily, for that _wonderful _meal," he said enthusiastically, patting the young woman on the back gently. "I haven't eaten like that in ages!"

"You're welcome to eat with us, anytime, Cain. A friend of Noah's is a friend of ours," she replied, her expression turning thoughtful. "Speaking of Noah, she is taking an awful lot of time at Embry's."

She didn't have to tell Sam that twice. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the wood surface of the table, holding the right side of his face in his hand. He didn't care if he belonged to Jacob's pack or not, Sam would hurt Embry if he found one hair misplaced on Noah's head. He just had a strange feeling about something…something bad that made him worry about his baby sister. When Emily glanced at her husband, the worry went away. Feeling that he was intruding on a rather private moment, Cain left the kitchen and went outside. The wind blew just then, carrying Noah's lovely scent. She always smelt earthy, like trees. Her scent often lulled him to sleep back when she was traveling with him and his brother.

"Oh, Gabe," he sighed, looking to the gray sky forlornly. "Where are you?"

Carlisle returned from replenishing his thirst. His eyes were a healthy amber, taking in the sight of three figures sitting out on the porch of his house. These figures were Bella, Edward, and Alice. They all shared a worried expression.

It was then his nose picked up on the scent of a werewolf. He glanced to his far left and saw the spotted mass of fur move up and down, almost sluggishly. The doctor walked over to his family, hoping to get some information out of them. Edward stepped forward, having heard his thoughts, and explained. The explanation had left him both confused and full of sympathy. Why would the Volturi be after Noah given the fact that the threat was already eliminated?

"We've been wondering that, too, Carlisle," Edward answered his thoughts with an tentative expression. "Seth says that we might have to have a meeting, including Sam's pack."

Carlisle nodded, placing his thumb and forefinger on his chin. "That would be appropriate, seeing that Noah is Sam's sister. I just hope that she is well. Who would like to accompany me to the border?"

"I will," Edward volunteered. Bella nodded, wanting to go as well. Before Carlisle could turn around, there was a rustling near the trees surrounding the house. Jacob had returned, shaking out his shaggy hair free of the leaves that gathered there during his patrol.

"Where're you guys going?" he asked, dark eyes scanning over the three vampires.

"To the borderline," answered Bella. "We might need to call a meeting with Sam's pack."

"About Noah and the Volturi." There was no question in the Alpha's voice and at this, Edward nodded understandingly. He must have heard Embry's anguish through his thoughts while he was phased. "Embry was pretty torn up about that. I can imagine Sam's reaction."

With a roll of his eyes, he went to the gray, spotted werewolf, in hopes of raising him up from his depression. The three Cullens glided through the trees, easily dancing around their strong roots. They were as graceful as skilled dancers, letting the wind toss their hair about as they ran. The trees blurred compared to their speed, turning into green and brown smears of color.

They stopped once they reached their destination. The werewolves would smell them at such distance. The Cullens were allowed to go on the Quileutes' land now that they helped out with protecting their families. It was just custom for them to escort the vampires so they weren't mistaken for enemy vampires to the younger werewolves that joined the pack recently due to the Volturi's last visit.

Sam, Paul, and Jared emerged from the other side of the forest. They were all in werewolf form so it was a good thing that Edward chose to come along. He acted as a translator to voice the Alpha's thoughts. The black wolf approached, sitting on its hind legs once he was across from the three.

"Why are you here, Carlisle? Is there something wrong?" Edward translated, revealing that Sam was worried. The mind reader also caught images of his sister, happy ones then one where she was unhappy about the choice she made concerning Embry.

"I am here to tell you that Noah is in trouble with the Volturi…"


	2. Emotional Wreck

**2. Emotional Wreck**

Sam couldn't believe what he had heard. Noah was safe from those Volturi bloodsuckers, wasn't she? She was supposed to safe, with Embry. More importantly, why didn't she tell him? She was his little sister! She was free to tell him anything. Maybe it was his fault. He should've checked up on her, but he didn't. He thought that good big brothers should be able to trust their little sisters' decisions. Noah was everything to him now that she came back into his life. She was his responsibility, not anyone else's. Yet, he shirked it off by letting him out of her sight and now, she's gone. Taken by those stinking, rotten, Volturi bloodsuckers! Paul and Jared heard the anger of their Alpha's thoughts, ready to calm him if he decided to do anything rash.

Carlisle waited patiently for Edward to speak for Sam, but didn't need words to see that he felt angry. The black wolf had his hackles raised, quietly growling to himself. The doctor felt sad for him. He would be angry, too, if one of his family members were taken. Noah was family, as well. She saved Renesmee once and that earned his utmost respect towards her. Carlisle turned his head to Edward as soon as Sam stopped growling.

"Where did she go?" the mind reader asked.

"According to Embry's thoughts, she ran into the woods near his house," Carlisle answered. Suddenly, Sam darted for the mentioned location, determined to find Noah, no matter what.

Cain sat out on Emily's porch, not feeling up to sleep. He was used to running around all over the place, with his brother and friend. He would just take care of Emily while Sam was gone. He had nothing to do and he felt obliged to watch over someone as nice as her. His mind wandered to his brother from time to time, wondering where he was. He ran as soon as he saw Noah and Embry kiss each other. Poor Gabe loved the girl with all of his heart ever since she saved them from a bullet.

They both knew it wouldn't have damaged them, but Noah didn't know that herself and sacrificed half of her sight. For that, they were grateful. Especially Gabe. He wanted to be everything for Noah, that is, until he learned that she was already taken. Cain didn't want his brother to be out there, moping around like some-

"Emotional wreck?" called a familiar voice, answering his thoughts. "I heard Taylor and his sense of humor. Don't let it rub on you, little bro."

Cain looked up, absolutely stunned at what he saw. It was Gabe, his clothes torn in some places. He looked a bit horrible, however, in one piece as his brother liked it.

"Gabe! You came back," he said, knocking the wind out of him when he patted his back in an one-armed hug. He chuckled, remembering Taylor. "Taylor's gonna be pissed."

"Course, I came back. I wasn't gonna let Taylor dog me out like that," he scoffed, returning the hug. The two sat in a comfortable for a while, enjoying each other's company. A growling sound interrupted the silence abruptly. Gabe laughed, patting his stomach.

"Hey, bro? Got any food?" he asked sheepishly, smiling. His brother only laughed, leading him inside the house. The Alpha ogled at the extra plate of spaghetti that Cain had made for himself, his intention of giving it to Gabe should he be hungry. He gave him the go ahead and watched as his brother devoured the entire mass of pasta, meatballs, and sauce. Once Gabe finished, he put his plate away in the sink.

"So where's the Sam kid?" he questioned, curious as to where the Alpha of the La Push pack was. "Haven't seen him in a while."

"He's out near Forks. Why?" Cain answered, also curious. Gabe growled; he kept picking up a bad vibe earlier. Something bad was going to happen or unfortunately, had.

"Something's tellin' me that Noah's in danger. I was hoping that Sam was keeping watch over her," he admitted, drumming his fingers against the surface of the table. Cain sighed, glad that he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"I do, too. Ever since she left for Embry's, it's been bugging me…"

If Gabe was in his wolf form, his ears would've perked up. Embry! Maybe he had a role in this. Cain was aware of his thoughts and gave his brother a scolding look. He rolled his eyes in response and slumped his shoulders.

"Gabe," the brown-haired boy said. "Embry wouldn't do anything to the girl! He imprinted on her."

"Kyle hurt our mom, Cain, and he imprinted on her!" he retorted, recalling the brutal memory.

"That was different. It shouldn't be able to happen again, unless…" Cain drifted off, looking at his brother's dark, pained eyes. He mouthed a question to him and Gabe smiled a dark smile.

"Guilty as charged, bro," Gabe said, running a hand through his hair.


	3. Bride

**3. Bride**

Sam worked his pack to the bone, his intentions on finding Noah becoming obsessive. He began to grow numb, ignoring the weariness and pain that his body went through. They didn't matter to him, any emotion didn't register to him. His nose was caked in dirt; he hardly moved it from the ground, scared that he might miss a trace of Noah's scent. Once he was unable to smell her, he huffed then scampered off into another location. Noah had to be out there somewhere! He couldn't lose her, now! She didn't even get a chance to see her mother after twelve years. He was sure that their mother would be joyful knowing that her daughter was alive and well. The Alpha snapped out of his agonizing thoughts, focusing on his search for his little sister. If the search lead to nothing, he knew what he would do next and he wasn't going to be held responsible for his actions.

_Now, hold on, Sam!_ Paul weakly exclaimed, having heard Sam's violent thoughts. _Embry doesn't deserve that! _

Sam growled in irritation, causing his fellow pack member to retreat back to his own thoughts. Who was he to tell him what to do? Embry was responsible for Noah once she went to visit him so he should be willing to take the punishment.

_But, Sam!_ Jared intervened, absolutely exhausted. _He's already miserable enough without his imprint! You know how it is!_

Judging by the scattered thoughts echoing throughout the pack mind, the pack agreed with him. The power of imprinting made those who have imprinted miserable without their imprint if left without them for a period of time. There was no need to damage Embry when half of his soul was torn away from him. He probably wouldn't care that Sam wanted to kill him. There was a high chance that he might even encourage it. Imprinting either made its victims terribly sad or blissfully happy. All the imprinted knew that. It was a shame that the Alpha was acting on irrational instincts.

"You imprinted on her, too!?" Cain furiously whispered to his brother, not wanting to startle Emily with his harsh voice. "This is bad. _Very_ bad."

Gabe watched as his brother paced back and forth, occasionally trying to pull his hair out. He imprinted on Noah a while ago, as soon as he met her again in Forks. That was the reason was he felt dreadful away from her. He could see where Cain's worry came from. Their mother was the victim of a double imprinting, a tragedy that ended in her death and his uncle's. Situations like that rarely happened; it was noted in the legend of the Great White, a forgotten tale among the Quileutes. Gabe rested his head on his folded arms, closing his eyes.

"You know," he started conversationally, "Noah could've been mine if I hadn't left her. I could've imprinted on her first, if I did that. Then I would've been able to tell her how I loved her, cared for her. She could've been mine, not that Embry kid's. I wanted to be her everything, Cain. Her friend, boyfriend. Hell, I'm not too proud to admit. I even wanted to be her husband in the future. If she wanted kids, I would've gave 'em to her. I respect her decisions either way, but I'm not goin' down without a fight with that kid of hers. It doesn't have to be as deadly as the last that happened between Dad and Kyle. Ah, but listen to me talk," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I must sound really pathetic right now."

"I agree to that, bro," Cain commented, trying to console his brother by patting his shoulder. "Noah would be blushing herself crazy if she heard you."

Gabe chuckled wearily, sounding faraway. "Yeah. Noah…"

Noah couldn't believe her foolishness. The Volturi had no quarrel with her family. Abel had tricked her, deceived her! She writhed in the hazel-eyed gargoyle's grasp, trying to get away. He had informed her that he needed to bring her to Volterra as a present bride to Master Aro's long lost son, Grigory. It was his request to find a bride that matched his tastes. One that had a lovely scent, dark hair and skin, also an attractive personality. Noah should've known better than to trust somebody that was so suspiciously willing to help her.

As a consequence, she was taken away from her loving family. Away from her Embry and Sam.

"Embry…" she whispered forlornly. Abel jerked at her arm until they reached an open hole in the street, resembling a hole. Noah hesitated, not sure of what to do. The hazel-eyed being removed the grate, giving her a friendly smile.

"Noah, dear," he said with sweetness in his tone. "You are now stripped of your free will. You must respect the Volturi and give into their authority. If you refuse, your family will be harmed. Or even worse, killed."

The shiver that racked her body made him grin sadistically. Abel reached for her hand and Noah, although reluctant, took it. She gasped when he pulled her close to his chest.

"Hold tight," he ordered, sliding down the hole. The fall was short, but still made Noah jittery. She studied the dark space, despite the lack of light. They were in some sort of tunnel, the ground underneath their feet wet cobblestones. Abel took her hand once more.

"Come with me."

They walked down a slanted path, deeper under the ground up to the point they made their way to a grate with rusted iron bars. A door with thinner bars stood open. Abel rushed over to a long room with a wooden door, tugging Noah along with him. They stepped through that door, into a brightly lit hallway. There was an elevator at the end of it, and the pale brunette led Noah inside it. The ride was short and the two walked into a reception-like area. A large, mahogany desk was placed in the middle of the room where a woman with blue eyes stood. She was occupied for a moment then looked up to see Abel's dashing smile.

"Good day, Abel," she greeted.

"Mila," he replied, heading towards a set of double doors and halfway down another hallway. There was an another door there and he held it open for Noah. She went inside and was awed by the sight. The area was brighter, resembling a cave. But that wasn't the sight she was most intrigued by.

Figures in black cloaks and robes were grouped together, their exposed skin glittering in sunlight that streamed through the slits of windows two stories up. Then she smelled them, burning her nose in the process. She guessed that these vampires were the Volturi Anastasius served faithfully, before his immediate death. She shivered once more, much to Abel's enjoyment. He fell to one knee when they approached, beckoning Noah to do the same thing, but a jovial voice called out to her. It belonged to a black-haired, onion-skinned vampire.

"Let the bride stand; she shall soon become of our kin," he declared. Abel lifted his head to see Aro Volturi, alongside his brothers, Marcus and Caius. The cheerful vampire stepped forward to greet Noah, taking her face into his cold hands. He kissed both of her cheeks then her lips. "Welcome, dear daughter. My son, Grigory, has been expecting you."

A lone hooded figure came to Noah, lowering his hood to reveal a beautiful, smiling face. He had curly, brown hair and red eyes. He observed Noah, taking in her features. Something happened to her then. She was locked up in her own body, no longer accountable for her actions. She wanted to refuse this bloodsucker, decline his advances, but something prevented that.

"What is your name, sweetness?" Grigory asked, tracing his cool fingers along her cheekbone.

"Noah," she answered in a whisper, making Aro's son chuckle softly.

"There's no need to be shy. I am going to be your husband. Is this because of your scar?"

"N-no," she stuttered.

"May I kiss you, then, darling Noah? I do not wish for you to think that I am worried about your appearance," he said, leaning in until he heard her heartbeat sky rocket. He held her shoulders, smiling. "Maybe later. You are so very nervous."

Noah only nodded, her body becoming numb. Grigory took her hand and brought it to his lips. He reached into his pocket, taking out a gold band with intricate designs engraved in it.

There were diamonds and sapphires encrusted in it, too. Normally, Noah would have declined the offer and said that she belonged to someone else, however, her body overruled her mind with the response the Volturi wanted to see.

"Thank you so much," she exclaimed, not aware of her old self screaming internally. Grigory slipped the ring on her finger, taking her face in his hands.

"May I kiss you, Noah darling?" he asked, red eyes pleading. She nodded. His pale lips met Noah's passionately, delicately. He was careful not to exert his full strength on them, not wanting to damage her plump lips. Her scent made him drunk off of her presence. The Russian vampire pulled away, lightly pecking her scar. He turned to Aro. "Father, I wish to make Noah at home at my chambers. I would like for her to so whatever she pleases."

Aro beamed, delighted that his son was happily in love. "Ha ha ha. Of course, my son. She is your wife, now. Enjoy her."

Grigory led Noah into the hallway at an inhuman pace. He stopped outside a door and opened it, motioning for her to go inside. He placed a hand on the small of her back, moving her forward.

"My father wants us to consummate this marriage," he said bashfully. "I respect his wishes, but I don't want to force you into anything."

"We are married so I am fine with your father's wishes," Noah said, not believing her ears. She wanted to scream, get away from him, but nothing moved. Nothing even registered as he pressed his lips to hers…

* * *

**Oh, no, Noah! Why!? There will be a transition in time. Two years or so. Review please. I'm expecting a pepsi load of a review from you Luv4Uncas!**


	4. Twelve Months Later

**Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long. I've been in a bit of a block but I fought it off for you and at eleven thirty at night too! So I hope I can get some more feedback since I've emailied almost everyone who reviewed Blind Beauty! So far I think about five people replied...I don't know exactly! So here it is! Chapter four! Read and REVIEW! Thanks so much my beloved readers!**

* * *

**4. Twelve Months Later**

Twelve months passed and Noah still lingered on their minds. Her brother, lover, and friend were the most concerned with her. Since that pack meeting, no one had ever been the same. People got hurt, physically and emotionally. Gabe, of course, tried to take on Sam and Embry at the same time. It was easier since Embry didn't fight back and he got pleasure out of the battle Sam gave him. By the way he looked at that moment, he just didn't care about himself. He was reckless with rage. It took all of the packs-Sam's, Jacob's and Gabe's- to break it up. Everyone earned their own reminder of that night of Noah's disappearance and it was hard to forget about. Eventually, Gabe came to terms with Embry, but the two have been having trouble dealing with the tension that came with double imprinting. They couldn't stay together for a long time because that tension may soon develop into something more violent.

Sam has been deemed unfit to be Alpha of his pack so Jacob was now in charge for the time being; Leah took charge of the smaller pack. He had been mourning the loss of his little sister. There was no way to get to her if he didn't want his family to die at the hand of the Volturi so there was no hope to him. His wife would bring him joy from time to time, but it didn't fill the hole that has carved itself in his chest. He replayed whatever happy memories he had with Noah in his head, trying to savor her face. He would never forget again, no matter how many years pass.

Embry has been able to keep himself sane, however, he seemed distant to the outside. He has been worrying his mother to tears. When he told her the reason behind his misery, she instantly understood his heartbreak. She usually tried cheering the boy up by cooking his favorite meals. It helped him lots sometimes, but he would always have that indifferent expression on his face. He was hurting inside and attempted to hide that pain from his mother. She suffered enough already.

Taylor absolutely refused on sticking around the pack while Gabe showed no signs of a stable mood so he spent time with Leah, whom he has taken an interest in. The female werewolf didn't seem to mind his attention. Cain sat by his brother in his time of need, comforting him in any way he could. He didn't stay around much, either, since he imprinted on a girl. He visited her frequently. Gabe found himself alone, often. Left to rot in the unending grief he felt for Noah. Ever since he heard of the Volturi and their power, he suddenly lost all hope of fighting. He might have been fearless, but he wasn't stupid enough to get Noah's family killed. Maybe that was her reason for leaving. That had to be the case for her to leave so suddenly without any warning. Noah was always so selfless like that, that was for sure. He wished that her kindness rubbed off on Taylor, that lazy bum. Speaking of him, he came busting through Emily's door, out of breath.

"Ah, so you're back, you bum," Gabe greeted playfully, sitting up straight from his relaxed position. "What's up with you?"

"Your girlfriend got hitched," he exhaled in one breath, resting his hands on his knees then shaking out his hair. "Those bloodsuckers sent a letter saying that she's coming by soon."

The Alpha was speechless. Noah? Got hitched? Those words didn't comprehend, not even when Sam came blundering down the stairs. He looked ultimately bedraggled, hair matted and tangled up. His eyes showed nights of lost sleep and the redness of endless tears. Or could that be anger?

"What did you say?" he asked, voice full of disbelief and shock.

"Your sister's married," Taylor repeated, heading to the fridge to replenish his hunger.

"_Married_!?" Gabe and Sam chorused, looking at each in complete shock and confusion.

"Yeah, married. How many times do I have to say it? Leah's right; I don't know why I waste time staying with you guys when I could just move in with her," the lazy bum retorted, scowling as he sorted through the fridge to find nothing that suited his tastes.

He settled for the plate of leftovers and closed the door, turning around to see Sam and Gabe's trembling and retreating forms. He shrugged his shoulders as he sat down at the table, picking at his food. "I should've told them about the bloodsucker…Oh, well."

The Cullens have been mulling over the Volturi's message for a while now, contemplating their options. If Noah had become a Volturi, would that mean that she was changed? This bugged at Carlisle's ever-pondering mind every couple of minutes. Edward would pick up on the thought and wonder about its answer himself. Embry took the news surprisingly well. He wasn't shaking or bursting out of his skin. He was probably happy that he would get to see Noah. It didn't matter that she was married or not, he was going to see her. It would take one glance and he would be able to fix his incomplete soul. If he got more than that, it would make his day.

"Alice," called Carlisle, breaking the silence, "have you had any visions pertaining to Noah?" The pixie-like vampire nodded her head.

"Yes, but I don't think that this person isn't Noah. There's something…off about her. I'm starting to think it's some deception," she explained.

"Why would that be?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. The Noah I saw was entirely different from the one we know and love." Embry slumped his shoulders, getting lost in his thoughts of Noah. His Noah.

Noah Volturi stirred awake in the arms of her husband, waking up with a light yawn. The dull morning light made his pale skin glitter like diamonds and it was what she loved about him. His soft red eyes studied her every movement as she gazed up at him lovingly. Grigory admired the way she looked at him, however, he couldn't help, but the slight emptiness her stare gave. He dismissed it, as usual, and continued to observe her beauty. Her russet brown skin glowed the most in the sunlight, where he watched her be fascinated at the rarity of flowers in the courtyard. It was her favorite place to go to in daylight hours. She mostly stayed inside to be with her husband in peace. Noah enjoyed spending time with Grigory.

He was a kind and polite person who respected her. He would always ask for her consent to do something, whether it be a walk or a kiss. The Russian vampire kissed her forehead, smiling pleasantly.

"Good morning, sweetness," he greeted happily, then lowering the sheets that covered Noah's stomach. "Good morning, little one."

He pecked her stomach lightly for the life that was situated inside. He gently stroked her belly, his red eyes softening as he got out of bed to dress himself. Once his pale hand left it, Noah continued stroking the budge in her stomach, cooing to it silently. This was her baby, the life that her and Grigory created together. She got up slowly, walking to the bathroom to clean herself up. Once she was finished and dressed, Grigory took her hand and went through the door for a walk. He said that it helped the baby grow healthy and happy. As they walked hand in hand, the lesser vampires of the Volturi crossed their path. They all, except one, gave the couple the evil eye, lips beating faster than a hummingbird's wings, but Grigory understood every demeaning word that was said.

"Oh, look! He's taking that smelly dog on a walk again," one of them remarked, adding a nasty chuckle.

"Silence, Ederick! You don't want to die, do you? That's Aro's son, you know," one said, choosing her words wisely. "You leave them alone!"

"Silence _yourself_, Mallori. Don't tell me you approve of that flea-bitten dog carrying the offspring of one of our kind? Please!"

Mallori opened her mouth to prove him wrong, but was silenced by the sound of Grigory's fist colliding with Ederick's cheek. The sound of impact was like hearing boulders crash together. Ederick hit the ground, Grigory standing over him menacingly. His red eyes glinted dangerously.

"One more word about my wife that doesn't fit the description of beautiful, you will die by my hand," he threatened, striking fear in the insulting vampire. "You understand, yes?"

The vampire nodded furiously, his head appearing blurred. He gathered himself and left the Russian vampire's presence, some of the other vampires following after. Mallori stayed behind, preparing for a punishment. Instead, Grigory smiled brightly at her. Her heart was in the right place for defending him and Noah like that. Most didn't approve of their union and the life they created and it made him feel good that one did approve so openly. He approached the brunette and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for coming to our defense. My wife and I thank you for your support," he said gratefully. If she had the blood required, Mallori would've blushed. Never had a Volturi of his status bothered to thank her for such a thing. After showing his gratitude, Grigory returned to Noah's shaking form. Did she hear that idiot's brutal words? He pried her hands away from her face, holding them gently in his, massaging her knuckles.

"What is it, Noah dear? Are you hurt?" he asked, full of concern for his wife.

"No. I thought _you _were going to get hurt," she answered tearfully, making the vampire chuckle.

"Oh, darling," his tone was scolding, "I cannot get hurt, but I am sorry for making you worry. Come now, are you feeling hungry?"

She nodded her head then turned to Mallori. She walked towards her and hugged the baffled vampire tightly. "Thank you so much."

"Ah, you're welcome, Mrs. Volturi," she said nervously.

"Please. Call me Noah. You've already earned my respect by supporting us."

"Okay then, Noah." Mallori felt like she was committing a sin, calling a Volturi outside of formal address. She watched as they continued walking hand in hand, desperately hoping for more couples like them to be more frequent.


	5. Remembrance

**I apologize for the long time I took to upload this. I kind of had a block. Read and REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

****5. Remembrance **

Noah sat at her vanity, observing the scar that covered her eye. She stared at herself in awe, wondering how she got it. She didn't remember anything before meeting Grigory and she found that odd. The only things she knew about herself was that she was a shapeshifter and that she had family back at La Push, an Indian reservation in Washington State. Once told that, she experienced a brief flash of a memory: an angry man abandoning her in a forest, yelling at her. Then another of her meeting wolf cubs. She touched her lips, closing her eye. When she did that, she remembered a warm sensation covering them. The feeling was different from Grigory's cool lips. It was a possessive kiss, something that her husband didn't give off too often. Did she have a completely different life before this? As she pondered that mystery, a knock came at her door. Noah hurriedly straightened her dress and hair.

"Come in," she called softly, certain that whoever was at the door had sensitive enough hearing to comprehend her. The door open as quickly as it shut, startling Noah as a familiar face chilled her to the bone.

"Hello there, Noah," Abel greeted, standing behind her as she studied his reflection in the mirror; she was too afraid to face him. This man scared her for some unknown reason and she knew that he knew that, for he smiled sadistically. She only nodded in response to his greeting, pretending to be busy brushing her hair. The corner of his lips pulling up, Abel placed a hand on Noah's shoulder and squeezed gently. She gasped lightly, trying to keep the full brunt of her fear hidden. It was hard to do that with the quiet, crazed laugh he gave.

"My, my, Noah. You've managed to plant yourself so deep within your mind that you don't remember the wonderful times we've shared," he said, using his free hand to stroke the side of her face. Noah's heart started to beat fast. What did he mean, plant herself deep in her mind? It must have related to those brief memories she recalled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with fury in her voice, moving his hand away from her face only to have her chin trapped between his pale fingers. The contact caused it to bleed.

"I am talking about you being so traumatized given the fact that you had to leave your beloved Embry and the rest of family just to become bride to Aro's son that you've locked yourself into your subconscious…just to get away from it. To put in layman's terms, you're on auto-pilot," the gargoyle explained, narrowing his hazel eyes.

"I don't understand…are you saying that I opposed this way of life before and convinced myself to accept life here?" she paraphrased, aware of the blood dripping on the floor. Abel just chuckled, loosening his grip on her chin.

"You're very clever, Noah. I didn't know what you saw in that dreary town of yours. It seemed to lower your intelligence, if you ask me."

Noah felt something awaken within her, something beastly. A ferocious growl ripped through her throat as her lips pulled back into a nasty scowl. It sounded feral, wild-like. It was what she was as a shapeshifter. Before it could all come back to her, Grigory came bursting through the door. He was immediately at his wife's side, holding her waist. He noticed the blood running down her chin and saw Abel's fingers covered in it.

"Abel did this to you," he confirmed. He didn't say it as a question. After getting a handkerchief to wipe the blood off Noah's chin, his red eyes glared at Abel dangerously.

"If I catch you in here, expect to be executed immediately," he threatened. Abel remained, grinning cockily.

"Tell me, Grigory: you wish for your wife's happiness, no matter what it takes, right?" he asked, making Noah feel nervous. Grigory sensed her unease and kissed her hair, placing his palm protectively over her stomach.

"Yes, I do. What is your point?" he said through his teeth, obviously irked by Abel's lack of heeding his words. The gargoyle smiled wickedly, pleased of his answer. He didn't know the truth about how his marriage to Noah came to be.

"My point is, Grigory, even if it meant your own happiness to be taken away, would you still? I guess you would. But what if I told you the Noah you are married to now wasn't really the Noah she was before she belonged to you?" Abel held up his hand to stop the words ready to come out of the couple's mouths. "Grigory, your marriage to her was forced. She has loved someone before you with such adoration that being with you in order to save her family has caused her to lock herself in her mind, never to resurface."

The look on his face was one of confusion and incredulity. "W-what?"

Abel was getting a kick out of this, deciding that he should enjoy himself since his execution was still a possibility.

"Noah Uley did this to save her family from death. Either she come here and produce a child for the Volturi that was worth their attention or they kill her family for killing a Volturi soldier. She chose their lives over hers, in which you have produced the eternal loss of. I'm surprised that your father failed to tell you this," he said with a dramatic tone, smirking at the hopeless expression on Grigory's face. Even with this information, Noah couldn't get a grip of the past. The Russian vampire glanced down at Noah, eyes full of sorrow. He grimaced, his face contorted as if tears were ready to fall at any moment. How could his father do this to him? To a girl who was completely innocent? He couldn't bare to think that their love was just a lie. She could've felt something, right? Abel left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Noah, I'm sorry. This is my fault," Grigory whispered to the confused girl, cupping the side of her face. His apology triggered Noah's memory, making her gasp lightly.

"_Embry, I'm sorry. This is my fault," she whispered to a long-haired boy._

"_No, it's not, Noah. Just hang in there, all right? I'll be right here."_

She stumbled forward, landing in the vampire's arms. She looked up into his eyes, feeling horrendously guilty. Grigory has been nothing but good to her and now he had nothing, given the fact that he knew everything. The only thing that remained of this relationship was the child she carried in her stomach. Noah held her stomach, experiencing déjà vu. This happened before as well, however, not under the same circumstances.

The curly-haired Volturi dropped his hand from her face, walking sluggishly to the bed. He sat down, holding his head in his hands. What he had thought was true love was the product of a girl's traumatic attack. He felt as if everything was carved out of him. He would have never married her if he knew what he did now then. Noah sat next to him, running her fingers through his hair consolingly.

"No, it's not your fault, Grigory. You couldn't have known. Please don't look that way," she said, prying his hands off his head. Now that she was fully awake, she came to that conclusion. "I left my family because I thought they were in danger and…Abel"-she almost snarled the name-"was the only one who could help me. He deceived me and said if I didn't agree to this, my family would be killed. I agreed, of course, and the devastation caused me to coil into myself. This isn't your fault. It never was."

Grigory smiled at her attempts to brighten his mood. "Thank you, but I can't help but to feel responsible for some of this. What about our child? What will we do once we go back to your home? Surely, this will upset them."

"Oh, no!" Noah exclaimed, her heart stopping. He was right! They were supposed to be visiting them later on today. What would Sam think? What would _Embry _think? She shivered once she thought of the possibilities. They were probably worried sick about her. Especially Embry. She was his imprint and she recalled his words to her about the pain he felt when she left:

"_You can't go Noah. Do you know how it feels to be separated from you, one second at a time? Please don't go."_

The poor thing was reduced to begging for her to stay. If only she knew that this would have happened.

"Don't worry," Grigory assured, "I'll be with you to explain what happened."

"Grigory, no offense, but you coming with me _is _the worry. This sort of pregnancy happened before when Anastasius was sent to find someone to bear a child for the Volturi. Abel relieved me of the task using his power. I guess that this was his way of saying that I owe him. My brother, Sam, had a tough time keeping his anger in check when he learned that I got pregnant under the supervision of his friend, Embry, who fell in love with me…do you understand?"

The vampire nodded his head, wondering what would be in store for him in the States.

"What do you mean she married a bloodsucker!? Are you trying to punk me!?"

"It says it in the letter! Can you calm down? I imprinted on her, too, and you don't see me about to phase in the house!"

"Shut up, before I leave an imprint in your skull!"

"I'd like to see you try, middle-aged mutt!"

The occupants of the Cullen household watched as Gabe and Embry went back and forth threatening each other, slowly growing annoyed. Jasper offered to calm them, but Emmett insisted that he wanted to see how their fight turned out. They let them bicker about the disbeliefs about Noah's marriage for ten minutes until the empath calmed them. That didn't keep them from talking. After listening to them rant for five more minutes, the occupants of the Cullen house stayed silent. None of them didn't dare to speak in chances that it might raise another emotional argument. They might have had forever, but they didn't want to spend it listening to that again. Sam studied the note once more, memorizing the scent that came off of it and the words:

_Dear Cullen family,_

_My father-in-law Aro wishes for me to inform you of my marriage to his son, Grigory. I will be visiting for a short while to talk with you and catch up on old times. Aro's servant Abel says that I knew you once. I guess my time here has really wiped my mind clean. _

_I almost forgot about the friends and family in all of the excitement. I apologize for that! I hope I can make it up to you when I make it to Washington State._

_Love,_

_Noah Volturi_

The change in the surname made him growl every time it met his eyes. She was an Uley, damn it! Not a reeking bloodsucker. He had to admit that this was partially his fault; letting her go off by herself was not the responsible thing to do on his part. He just hoped that his obvious failure at brotherhood didn't change his little sister for the worse.


	6. Theories

**6. Theories**

They would be leaving in a couple moments. This, Noah knew as she sat at her vanity, trying to figure out how to explain all of this to her family. Would they accept her after what anguish she caused them? Most of all, would they accept the circumstances that came when she married Grigory in her panicked, mental state? The child that rested in her womb felt her unease, twisting within her nervously. The baby was growing slowly and it made her belly protrude a bit. She couldn't hide it from them, she realized, a wave of sadness crashing into her. She wasn't ashamed of the child, just the fact that she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Sam and the rest of the pack tried to kill its father. She knew that he wouldn't be happy with her pregnancy, provided that his job was to protect his family from such monstrosities. Noah sighed heavily, not knowing what to expect from everyone. Carefully, she stood up and called for Grigory, who stood in the doorway; he refused to leave the room since the incident with Abel. He acted as a guardian, if not Noah's husband. The Russian vampire turned around at the sound of his name, walking towards the russet-skinned beauty. Even though she was not his, he still felt responsible for her so he became her guardian just in case that conniving, sadistic gargoyle came around. He swore that he would uphold that duty until she was safely in the hands of her family. That word haunted him. His family had tricked him into this rather arranged marriage to satiate their curiosity about the offspring of a shapeshifter and a vampire. He was told that his potential mate agreed to his proposal and that she was willing to marry him, no questions asked. Instead, the bride was forced into the marriage. It would take some time to got over his recent heartbreak, but it didn't hinder Grigory from his current objective: to stand by and support Noah as she returns to her home. He snapped out of his thoughts, reminding himself that Noah had called him earlier.

"Yes, Noah?" he said, studying her pensive expression through the mirror she was standing in front of. She faced him with a soft frown. That gave away the mood of her thoughts. She was obviously saddened about the fact that she was going have to deal with her family's accusations circling their child. She had explained to him that her brother was the leader of a pack of shapeshifters that protected their land from vampires that hunted humans or anything that posed a threat to their people. If they saw Grigory or the size of Noah's stomach, they would surely be upset and jump ahead to conclusions.

Noah cleared her throat to hide her nervousness. "I'm ready to see my family, now."

"Will you two shut up!?" an irritated and distressed Sam ordered, nearly busting a vein in his temple. Embry and Gabe got started again after a few minutes, arguing over food this time instead of Noah. It was an improvement, he thought. He had tried Esme's cooking it threatened to rival that of his beloved Emily's and he couldn't go on if he hadn't asked for at least thirds. The two boys stopped growling at each other and released their glaring eyes from each other, turning them back to their plates to focus on devouring their food.

Jasper sighed in relief. "Thank you for quieting them, Sam. Their emotions were getting too much to bear."

He just nodded his head, trying to concentrate on his own food, but suddenly realized something, something that related to Noah's letter. She had said that that Abel person was the head bloodsucker's servant. He recalled him to be the one who got rid of the child Noah carried. If he worked for the Volturi then wouldn't that be a warning sign?

"You might be onto something, Sam," mused Edward, addressing Sam's mental question. The Cullens and the shapeshifters ceased all movement to focus on the two. Edward elaborated for them, knowing that they wanted to be involved in the conversation."Sam has come to a conclusion that Abel, Aro's servant, is the same Abel that relieved Noah of the child she was carrying. Also, that it should be a warning that she should confide in him. Do you think that it links to the events that happened some time ago, Sam?"

"It has to," he answered, going back into his thoughts. During that time, he had hunted down a bloodsucker, a female one. He managed to rip its arm off, but it escaped. Edward saw this thought and remembered Noah explaining about what happened to her.

"_I remember Anastasius- the vampire- saying that the Volturi were curious about the concept of a half-human child. He had something special in his venom that bonds to its victim, making him able to control them after they"__-__Noah seemed to be hesitant to say the next word__-__"die."_

That was it! The Volturi were curious about the offspring of a human and vampire, after seeing Nahuel and Renesmee. Except Noah wasn't human. He had explored her thoughts then, and saw that Anastasius character leaning over her, telling her that he chose her because of her being inhuman and reporting to the Volturi. Just as he had turned to leave, he was attacked by Gabe.

"I think Noah left because she didn't want us to be killed by the Volturi, since it is a crime murdering a Volturi soldier, no matter how lowly seated they are. Sam, you recalled hunting down one of those soldiers, but that one escaped and reported to the Volturi that Gabe was the one who committed that crime," Edward explained to the group, who had remained in a deep thought. Except for Gabe. His expression turned from satisfied-due to the third helping of food Esme gave him-to angry in a matter of seconds. Embry felt himself tremble, but didn't want to disappoint Noah by phasing in the house. Plus, he needed to practice outdoing Gabe.

"Whaddya mean, 'committed that crime'!?" he yelled. "I'm completely innocent here!"

"You are, in a way, but the Volturi didn't think so and this Abel character probably came to Noah, telling her that she needed to escape so no danger could come to you or anyone else in that matter. But I don't think she was lured away for that reason…" The minder reader turned to Embry; he was one of the last to see Noah before she left. "Embry, what did Noah tell you before she went off?"

His face contorted in pain prior to his answer: "She told me she had to leave and that the Volturi were after her. I tried convincing her to stay, but she refused and ran into the forest. I ran after her and found nothing."

Edward gave a contemplative hum. "Then they weren't after Gabe. Why would they want Noah, though?"

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Carlisle spoke for the first time in the evaluation of Noah's disappearance.

"This Abel doesn't seem all that honest. Maybe he led her on just to carry on Anastasius's mission?" he suggested.

"That would mean her marrying that Volturi bloodsucker's son was a way of making her go through carrying his child since it would keep us safe!" growled Sam, causing it to ripple throughout the rest of the shapeshifters. Embry and Gabe's snarls rivaled each other, being the loudest sounds in the room.

"He had bribed her!" Emmett suddenly rumbled, feeling the urge to punch something, but resisted the temptation of damaging anything Esme held dear. Noah was like another little sister to him.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Carlisle warned. "Noah would at least object to going through _that _again."

"But she would have informed us of that while writing that letter," Alice said, before adding, "Unless…"

"She was being monitored, kept there in Volterra against her will until the product of their _sick experiment_ is conceived," Jasper said, finishing the psychic's sentence for her.

That statement only made the growling continue, growing in intensity. Sam had to step outside, Gabe joining him.

"Poor Noah," Bella remarked. Poor Embry and Gabe, she thought. The two had imprinted on the girl and they probably felt immense pain without their imprint, especially considering Carlisle and Edward's theories. She just hoped that Noah wouldn't have to end up like her if the Volturi had coerced her into conceiving a child.


	7. Home

**Sorry for the shortness! I just wanted to have Noah get back with her family without anything major happening...yet. READ and REVIEW, please!**

**

* * *

****7. Home**

Noah felt the memories come back to her as she saw the familiar green of the area near by. They had landed in Port Angeles twenty minutes ago and were headed to Forks by foot. Grigory objected to the idea, worried that it would put too much stress on Noah's body. She only smiled, recalling that he once said that it helped the baby grow healthy. He gave in, but said that he would allow her to walk if she didn't push herself. The two were now headed down one path of a fork in the road, where the lush green got thickest. Grigory sighed.

"This ought to be the greenest place on the planet," he remarked, making Noah laugh.

"But it's beautiful. Just as the people who inhabit it are," she replied, keeping her eyes on the ground. Of course, she was thinking about her large family. They were beautiful, even if they possessed the ability to turn into something deadly or if they weren't human. Despite that, she loved them. She couldn't help to worry about their acceptance, though. Grigory sensed her nervousness, lightly squeezing her hand.

"Don't worry," he assured, "I'll be with you."

She nodded, looking up from the ground to finally see the white house the Cullens lived in. It was a high possibility that the pack would be there, since she learned that they gathered there when it was a matter of importance and this was as important as it goes. She took a deep breath, approached the front porch, and rapped her fist against the door. Almost immediately, the door tore open and Noah's lips were occupied by Embry's. Noah-taken aback by the sheer strength of the shapeshifter-fell backwards into Grigory's arms, gasping in surprise. She recovered and held Embry tightly around the waist, sobbing and apologizing. As soon as she let go, strong arms lifted her in the air and wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, making herself comfortable in her older brother's embrace. He put her down, kissing her forehead. She kissed his cheek, smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"None for me, Noah?"

She turned away from Sam to see Gabe, wearing a tired smile. She hesitated for a while, remembering that he had been away for a long time. Noah could see the absolute exhaustion in his eyes; he probably didn't sleep for days on top of her disappearance. She ran over to him, hugging the life out of him.

"Oh, Gabe!" she cried, softly sobbing. He stroked her hair, savoring the feel of it since he knew that the Embry kid wouldn't allow any more contact with his long time friend. It was then he noticed the stench of a bloodsucker wafting in his nostrils.

"Yo, Noah," he said, pulling her away. "Who's that bloodsucker?"

In the bliss of the moment, she had totally forgotten Grigory's presence. She went back to the curly haired vampire, gesturing for him to come forward. He nodded and approached, stopping short when all three shapeshifters started growling at him. Noah rolled her good eye and raised her hand to silence them.

"Can we go inside, you guys? I have a lot to tell you," she said, pushing them in the house. She greeted the Cullens and the rest of pack happily, unable to keep the tears inside. However, those tears didn't express the true anguish she felt.


	8. Theories Proved Correct

**8. Theories Proved Correct…**

Noah squirmed for the sixth time under Embry's passionate gaze. Yes, she loved him and the other way around, but it was hard to return that gaze when Gabe was full-blown staring at her openly, too. Grigory felt uncomfortable, also, she could tell. Their farced marriage might have been under the worst circumstances, though it didn't stop his feelings for Noah. He was protective of her and would gladly defend her, if needed. Carlisle sensed her unease, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, Noah," he said conversationally, glancing at the boys who fell victim to Noah's charm, "how have you been?"

"Pretty not myself," she answered honestly. She knew that the Cullen patriarch was a clever thinker and used that to her advantage, giving the vaguest answers she was able to give once the rest started drilling her with questions. Noah didn't seem all that flustered with that, either. That was strange for her, Carlisle noted. The female Uley was the type that got flustered easily. She was sending him mixed signals to show that something was wrong without giving too much away. She didn't respond to anymore questions, wearing a very tired expression on her face. Sam caught on to his baby sister's weariness and offered to escort her back to Emily's house.

"No, thank you, Sam. I don't think I have the energy…" she replied exhaustedly. "But if it makes you comfortable…"

"If you don't want to move, Noah, that's okay," Sam hurriedly assured, not wanting to displease his only sibling.

"Yeah, listen to the Sam kid," Gabe intoned, gently placing Noah into his arms then standing up. Three figures stiffened at the motion, the werewolf totally oblivious at the tension he was creating. Embry immediately was at his side, monitoring him carefully while Grigory looked on guardedly.

"G-Gabe!" Noah stammered, blush lightly coloring her tan cheeks. "I can walk fine, thank you!"

The stubborn mule carrying her shook his head. Her boyfriend was leaving afterimages of himself the way he was shaking.

"You heard her, gramps. Put her down," he growled through his teeth. Yet, he kept on going until Noah felt the urge to throw up. She hopped from Gabe's arms to make a mad dash to the bathroom. Grigory must've heard her empty her stomach because he was a pale blur going past the baffled werewolves to get to her.

"The hell? Hold on a minute, leech-" came Gabe's rebuttal, but Embry's hand cut him off.

"Looks like we were right," he said, referring to what their previous conversation had been about a few days before.

"_That would mean her marrying that Volturi bloodsucker's son was a way of making her go through carrying his child since it would keep us safe!" growled Sam, causing it to ripple throughout the rest of the shapeshifters._

"_But she would have informed us of that while writing that letter," Alice said, before adding, "Unless…"_

"_She was being monitored, kept there in Volterra against her will until the product of their sick experiment is conceived," Jasper said, finishing the psychic's sentence for her._


End file.
